1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor chip and a stack type semiconductor apparatus using the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus, for example, a multi-chip package is a package chip including a plurality of chips. The multi-chip semiconductor apparatus are extensively used in mobile devices such as cellular phones because necessity memory may be combined other necessity memory according to various application products.
The multi-chip package may be configured using a three-dimensional stacking scheme. The three-dimensional stacking scheme utilizes a plurality of chips stacked in a vertical direction and are coupled to one another with the use of through vias.
In order to determine whether the multi-chip package is normally operating, it is necessary to monitor the internal information of each of the plurality of chips from a device exterior to the multi-chip package.